Shells and Shotguns
by Hells Fire Fox
Summary: The Paw Patrol have gone to war, can they hold off the SS dog army? It's fight or die
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey I'm Back and bringing you the first chapter of Shells and shotguns and as always, please PM me your ideas and review and with that lets get right into it.

April 15 1945 The Government has collapsed and the world broke into anarchy now the Dog SS battalion seeks to conquer, Can the Paw Patrol hold the line against the SS battalion? Its fight or die.

A tank sits on the side of a hill Inside was Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky.

Ryder: "Zuma you get the Engine fixed yet?"

Zuma: "I'm working on it stop fucking with me."

Ryder: "Im not Fucking with you, if I was fucking with you, you'd would know it."

Marshall: "Ryder we got a 340 34 yards out."

Ryder: "Come on Zuma fix it."

Ryder: "Button up rains coming."

The crew closed their hatches and locked them.

Missiles rained down around the tank.

* Boom * Whizz* Boom *

Zuma: " I got it."

Ryder: "Get us the fuck out of here."

Rocky: "Third gear forward Ryder."

Ryder: "Take us Back to camp."

As the six drove back into the camp they parked the tank. Ryder and the dogs got out.

Ryder: "Alright you guys clean up the tank and do an ammo count.I'm going to get our next destination with the master sargent."

Rocky: "You heard him grab a scrub and warm water and get cleaning."

Chase and Rocky counted and restocked the ammo, fuel, and bullets.

Rocky: "Check the 50 caliber gun on top."

Chase: "Its good and we have 147 bullets loaded."

Sargent: "Ryder the Platoon is waiting for you."

Ryder: "Thanks and someone get me a coffee."

Corporal: "Ryder I send out 7 tanks and I get 1 back?"

Ryder: "They had artillery cannons on top of the hill we didn't expect that the SS had a tiger either, they stomped us into the dirt."

Corporal: "Well all I got is you and Cat. You will be acting as Platoon Sargent."

Ryder: "Where a'm I heading to?"

Corporal: "We need you and Cat to get to the hedge line There are cannons to the East and North. Once you cross the hedge line your within firing range."

Cat: "How many are there across the line? Any tanks?"

Corporal: "About 400 I had a tank out to the east corner, gone tank on the west side, gone. artillery gone. We are flying blind. I need you to get my troops out of there and smash those guns."

Ryder: " That Should be easy enough."

Soldier: "Rains coming."

Ryder: " Shit button up, the cover!"

All the dogs and soldiers ran and ducked for cover from the attack.

* Boom * Boom *

Rubble: "Fuck you SS."

Ryder got up after the dust settled.

Ryder: "Is everyone ok? Marshall, you good, Chase you good?"

Marshall got out from under the tank.

Marshall: "Yea thanks Ryder."

Rubble: "You can thank the SS for that."

Ryder: "We have to get to the pinned field in the West then we meet up with 028 at the cross roads and take the town."

Sergeant: "1st Platoon mount up, move out."

Ryder: "You heard the man, lets go."

All the dogs and Ryder got into the tank and moved out."

As Rocky drove the crew out of camp, Cat followed Ryder.

Sargent: "Go fuck yo'self Ryder, kill'm good."

Ryder: "Can't the coffee is too hot."

Down the road east from the hedge row.

Ryder: "All right Cat once we cross the hedge line we are in range and in sight, so be on the look out there are Anti-tank cannons in the trees."

Cat: "Got it."

Ryder: "All right Rocky hard right forward."

Rocky pulled left stick and the tank went over the hedge row.

Ryder: "Alright Bow gunner keep an eye out."

Rubble: "All clear Ryder."

Marshall: "Chase load a smoke shot."

Chase: "You clear Marsh."

Ryder: "All right Cat hold here. Get the soldiers outta there."

A machine gun fired from a trench moving down the soldiers killing them.

Cat: "Anti tank'r 12 o'clock! Hit that son of a bitch!"

Ryder: "Marshall throw some smoke in his face."

Chase: "Clear."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

The bullet round blew up and launched smoke into the air.

* Tink tink tink tink tink tink *

Ryder ducked getting lower in the hatch.

Ryder: "Marshall hit the machine gun down 18 steady."

Marshall: "Its not that fucking easy!"

Ryder: "God dammit I said fire."

Rubble: " I got him."

Rubble mowed the front line gunners in the trench. Rocky advanced the tank rolling over the heads of the SS.

Cat: "Ryder there is artillery in the woods right 15."

Ryder: "There is troops on the ground in front of you, get your head out of your ass."

Cat: "Hold here."

* In the woods *

Commander: "Load anti-tank left target FIRE."

* Whizz *

Ryder: "Holly shit tank."

Commander: "Same target fire."

* Whizz *

Cat: "Does anyone see it? It's a cannon."

Ryder: "No it ain't it's a goddam anti-tank I can hear it whistling."

Cat: "There in the woods to the right 15 yards, light em up."

Ryder: "Rocky hold here. All tanks hold here."

Ryder: "Hit it Marshall, load Supercharge."

Chase: "You clear Marsh."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

Marshall looked trough his periscope, he saw a large explosion and the tanker blew up.

Marshall: "Target destroyed."

Ryder: "All tanks fire on the tree line."

Ryder and Cat all fired on the tree line.

All the SS troops ran out being gunned down and bloody.

Ryder: "All right lets head back to camp."

As Ryder and Cat headed back to camp there was movement in the bushes.

Marshall: "ha that was easy."

They all shared a laugh and then all fell silent, then they all laughed again.

Ryder: "All right guys lets just get back to camp."

Rubble: "Panzer fuck hit'm Marshall."

Chase: "Clear."

Marshall: "Fuck, on the way."

* Boom *

Ryder: "Ok Rubble and Rocky you go survey the scene."

Rocky: "Fine."

Rubble and Rocky hopped out and went over to the edge of the woods.

Rocky looked down and saw two pups shot in the head and back.

Rocky: "it's a Pup Ryder."

Ryder: "Come on lets get back."

Rubble and Rocky got back into the tank and continued back to base.

Ryder: "All right Rocky park us over at bay 13 and lets call it a day."

All the pups and Ryder settled in to the watch tent for the night and went to sleep.

A/N and there is the first chapter to Shells and shotguns hope you enjoyed and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 The way to the north

A/N Here is the second chapter to shells and shotguns please review and with that lets get right into it.

Ryder awoke early the next morning and rounded up the crew. Cat and Ryder mounted up and drove off to their next destination to meet up with the Cornel. They all got into the tank and headed north to the cross roads.

Ryder: "Rocky second gear lets get moving."

Rocky shifted into second gear going at a faster pace.

Ryder: "Cat we are meeting the Cornel and from there we will take the town, stop for the night and get to the crossroads before dark."

Cat: "Copy Ryder."

Marshall: "Chase do you ever think that the SS will just give up?"

Ryder: "The war isn't over the dyings not done, the killings not done. It will end soon but before it does a lot more people got to die."

Chase: "Theres your answer Marshall."

Zuma: "Ha yea, do you think the government collapsed yet? (Sarcastically)."

Ryder: "All right enough horse play knock it off."

The two tanks just kept moving.

Cat: "How did you escape?"

Ryder: "We drove straight into a strongpoint. Two Tiger tanks were dug in, and hammered us we shot them but they got everyone else. Binkowski. lucy sue and murder inc."

Cat: "So they were all dead?"

Ryder: "Yup. all of them were blown."

Cat: "The town should be just up ahead here."

Ryder: "Ok then lets go. GOD DAM IT I SPILLED MY FUCKING COFFEE."

Cat picked up his radio and got a transmission.

Cat: "Main units punching East we are going north on a flank guard mission."

Ryder: "God dam it, two of us will never survive against flanking armies."

Marshall, Chase, Rubble were sitting on top of the tank on the rim of the hatch. Marshall was looking out to the fields while Chase kept fucking around with Rubble. As Ryder and Cat rode into the town there were soldiers launching arterially rockets, covering bodies, and helping the wounded.

Sargent: "Sir are you the captain of this platoon?"

Ryder: "I am and I'm not a sir. You must be Sargent Peters."

Sargent: "Right well, there are three armies to the West so be alert."

Ryder: "Ok."

The corporal walks up to Ryder and the Sargent.

Corporal Jones: "Ryder, I need you to not take orders from this faggot and listen to me you and Cat need to the crossroads, don't stop for anything. Take my gas if you have to. Your going to block the crossroads because if the SS 1st battalion get past you its over they will smash into supply train and then the whole division is fucked. Theres a wave coming and your that rock to break the wave."

Ryder: "Yes Corporal. Tanks mounted and we will move out."

Marshall: "Fuck."

Chase: "Whats the job?"

Marshall: "We are holding the Crossroads at the town. Rocky get Cat and then we are out of there."

Rocky: "why not."

Ryder: "Zuma turn'er on."

Zuma turned the tank engine on and fires it up.

Rocky: "Alright lets get outa here."

Ryder: "Cat were on our way to the Crossroads and Old phillis is meeting us half way."

Cat: "Ok Ryder watch your ass."

Ryder: "Yea I'll take that into account."

Ryder and cat meet up with Old Philis and then continued to the crossroads.

* Whizz * Boom *

The Tank turret had been blown off the top of the tracks.

Ryder: Fuck reverse hard left reverse, reverse."

Cat: "All tanks move back move back."

Ryder: "Does anyone see it?"

Marshall: "Negative no sight."

Cat looked behind the unit and they had backed up to the edge of the forest.

Cat: "Stop stop stop."

Ryder: " I see nothing who's got eyes on him?"

* Boom *

Chase: "What do you want Ryder?"

Ryder: "Load solid shot."

Ryder: "There I see him its a 88, its a tank it's a goddam tigger. down 15 fire."

Chase: "Clear."

Ryder: "Fire."

Marshall: "Reload."

Ryder: "All right Rocky, all tanks move forward."

Rocky: "fuck."

Cat: "Fuck lets go right at him lets go right at him."

Rubble: "We gotta get outta here."

Ryder: "He has got tracks we have to take him out unless he drowns himself in the shit-filled ditch he's our problem. Hit that son of a bitch."

As the SS tiger tank advanced it emerged from the woods.

Ryder: "Its a Anti-tank fuck."

Chase: "Clear."

Marshall: "Chase load me super charge."

Chase: "Your good Marsh."

Ryder: "Fire, hit him."

* Boom*

Rubble looked out his periscope the bullet hit the tank and nothing happened.

Ryder: "We can't even dent it. Rocky flank right Marshall left 12 yards FIRE. Cat flank left, Gyros on!"

Chase: "Your clear."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

The round hit the dirt.

Marshall: "Fuck."

Ryder: "Stay on him Marshall."

Before chase could reload the Tiger hit the tank.

Rocky: "Fuck what was that?"

Zuma: "We lost power, switching to manual."

Ryder: "Get to his back side if we can hit where the armor is thin, then we can kill it."

Ryder: "We gotta outrun the cannon."

Rocky: "I got it, I got it."

Rubble: "The things a fucking beast."

Chase: "R10 loaded."

Ryder: "Hit it."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

Chase: "Come on Marshall fucking shoot him."

Ryder: "Hit him he is lining up on Cat."

Marshall: "It is not that easy we are moving too fast."

* Boom *

Cat: "F-"

Cats Tank had blown up blowing the turret off of the tank.

Ryder: "Shit Cats gone were on our own."

Rubble: "Fuck."

Ryder: "third stick forward."

Rocky: "Damit Ryder."

Marshall: "Come on you bear."

Ryder: "Rocky when I say reverse you back up."

Rocky: "Rodger Rodger."

Marshall: "Come on!"

Chase: "Shoot him Marshall."

the Tiger reversed and lined up on the front and fired.

Marshall: "Shit it richocheted of the front."

Ryder: " come on Boys stay in the fight."

Ryder: "Back up, now now reverse. Marshall fire."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

The tank sputtered but it wasn't destroyed.

Ryder: "Again."

Chase: "Clear."

Marshall: "On the way."

* Boom *

The tank rumbled then lit into a ball of fire. As the tankmen left out Ryder mowed them down with his greasegun.

Rubble: "Fuck you SS."

Rubble shot the captain who shot at Ryder from the hatch.

As the crew ran out of the tank Rubble shot them down.

Rubble: "Fucking SS."

Ryder: "Nice shot Rubble."

Ryder Checked the radio.

Ryder: "Check 028 028 1-6, Radio is eighty-sixed we are on our own."

Zuma: "well we got to fix the power still."

Ryder: "Well we are still open for business so lets head to the cross roads and keep it out of SS hands like we have been told."

Rocky: "Fuck it."

As the tank rolled into the crossroads they came to a town at the roads.

Ryder: "Rocky take us up on the hill we can cover the whole valley from there."

Rocky: "Yes."

* Boom *

A/N the Final battle is coming and as always please check out Alpha cat 137 and Marcogalmich pages and I want to thank them for supporting me and I will see all of you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 the END?

A/N hey guys I'm back with the final chapter to shells and shotguns. So lets get right into it.

As the tank drove into the town they drove down the mud road over a mine.

* Boom *

Rocky: "Fuck not anther Tiger."

Rubble: "What was that?"

Ryder: "Settle down its a mine, we hit a mine thats all."

Chase: "Fuck."

Ryder: "Everyone off."

Zuma got out of the tank and looked over the damage.

Zuma: "We busted the rope track, boggy is fucking busted too."

Ryder: "Can you fix it?"

Zuma: "Sure why not."

Rocky: "Chase grab me the tool kit from the back."

Chase: "K."

Ryder: "Rubble you got outpost guard. Go to the top of the hill and work your way from the trees."

Rubble: "sure thing Ryder."

Rubble walked down the road to the woods as the rest worked on the tank.

SS Batallion.

Commander: "Keep moving, keep moving, fourth row advance."

Rubble looked out from the woods and then ran back to the tank in a panic.

Ryder: "Evening Rubble why aren't you at your post?"

Rubble: "There coming."

Ryder: "Who?"

Rubble: "The SS. They got vehicles too"

Ryder: "Tanks?"

Rubble: "No no no, Just trucks."

Ryder: "How many were there?"

Rubble: "Too...too many to count."

Ryder: "How many are there?"

Rubble: "Two, maybe three hundred of them. They were marching singing, it sounded like they wanted a fight."

Chase: "Just probably a bunch of bums looking to surrender, thats all."

Ryder: Do you hear that.. Its a goddam SS battalion."

Marshall threw down the jack wrench.

Marshall: "Fuck."

Marshall: "Lets just get our stuff and get out and let them pass."

Zuma: "Jesus Christ."

Ryder: "We ain't running why we running now?"

Chase: "Marshall, get my gun."

Marshall: "Yeah."

Rubble: "You want to get your weapon?"

Rocky: "Shit."

Zuma: "What do you want to do?"

Chase: "Let's just get our shit, all right? Look, it's about to be dark. We just get on up out of here, huh, Let 'em pass on through?"

Rubble: "Let's him them woods. Marshall, go get your shit. Go get your pack. Let's go."

Ryder: "Look we never run before, I ain't running now."

Rocky: "What was that?"

Ryder: "We're gonna fight it out."

Rocky: "We can't."

Ryder: "l'm gonna hold this crossroad."

Rocky: "What you mean, you're gonna hold...The tank's busted! The tank's fucking busted top!"

Ryder: "Yeah, you said that."

Zuma: "what are you doing? What do you want to do? You want to sit here?"

Ryder: "I'm gonna hold this crossroad."

Chase: "You want to sit here and hold off an SS battalion...?"

Ryder: "No, it's not what I want to do, But it's what we're doing."

Rubble: "There's six of us..."

Ryder: "Get to your fighting positions! Mount up!"

Rocky: "What you mean fucking fighting positions when we ain't got a tank? How we gonna fight?"

Ryder: "We got a cannon!"

Ryder was yelling as panic filled his voice.

Marshall: "That don't make sense!"

Rubble: "Stop! What are you doing?"

Ryder: "Get on out of here. Get to that tree line. boys, take care of yourselves. Get to that tree line. It's all right."

Rubble: "It's all right."

Rubble backed away and Zuma was crying.

Ryder: "It's my home."

Marshall: "I'm staying here with you."

Ryder: "All right. I'll need you to load. Boys' get on. It's all right."

Rubble: "Chase, come on. We're gonna stay. What is your plan?"

Ryder: "Fuck it get us one of them dead SS bastards."

As the dogs fetched the dead SS they covered them with gasoline and laid them around the tank.

Ryder: "Light'em up."

Rubble and Zuma light the dead bodies.

As the six got back into the tank they got prepared for the fight.

Chase: "You wanna take that kit right there. That's it."

Marshall: "Go and grab it. That's it."

Ryder: "All right, all right. Grease gun."

Rubble: "Go on, hand it to him."

Zuma: "Another box."

Zuma handed Rubble a box of ammo for the front guns.

Ryder: "Go ahead and get it ready grenades, Ammo check. Put that there. Make them count."

Marshall: "What kind of rounds you got up there?"

Chase: "I'm going through ammo like water. That's 4 rounds of smoke and 23 super charge and 33 solid shot."

Marshall: "What you want, top?"

Ryder: "Load super charge and set the point delay."

Zuma: "Give me that can."

Ryder pulled out a bottle of booze from the corner.

Ryder: "Might as well get a little tight. Won't be around for the hangover."

Ryder started drinking and chugged it.

Ryder: "God, that's better than good."

Rubble looked out his periscope and saw the SS marching down the road."

Rubble: "They're coming."

Ryder: "No one makes a move unless I say. Come on, you cocksuckers, come on in come on in, almost."

Ryder: "Now!"

Chase threw a grenade out the side window of the turret.

Chase: "Like that, motherfuckers?"

Chase: "Clear!"

Ryder: "Fire!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Chase loaded another round into the chamber.

Chase: "Clear!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Rubble: "Fucking SS Fuck you all!"

Ryder: "They're running! They're running! Traverse left. Bow gunner, squirt those assholes running for that mill. Cut those fuckers down!"

Marshall: "Loader, four rounds of Willy Pete."

Ryder: "Marshall, put it in that building. It's full of fucking SS's."

Chase: "Clear."

Ryder: "Fire! Fire!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

The round blew into the building blowing up the building along with the SS.

Ryder: "Give me another one that was beautiful."

Chase: "You clear!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Ryder: "Bow gunner, watch that left."

Rubble: "Yeah, you better fucking run."

Ryder: "Traverse right."

Marshall: "On the way!"

Ryder: "Stay on 'em. 15 up, 15 up. Fire!"

Chase: "Clear!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

As the rounds blew up killing the SS the fight just begun. Ryder had give orders the the tank crew.

Ryder: "Traverse right! Doughs, two o'clock! give 'em a big kick in the butt!"

Marshall: "All right, I'm on them."

Chase: "You're clear!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Ryder: "Loader, give me another point delay. Skip it on the ground and bounce those fuckers!"

Chase: "Clear!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

The tank round exploded and hit the truck blowing it up.

Ryder: "Come on!"

Chase: "Hit 'em again!

Ryder: "Go, boys! Go, boys!"

Chase: "Clear!"

Ryder: "Light 'em up!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Ryder: "Down 15. Steady. Traverse left!"

Chase: "You clear!"

Ryder: "Fire at will!"

Marshall: "On the way!"

Ryder: "That's right, burn to the fucking ground."

The SS came running out and they were all on fire. Many shot themselves from pain.

Ryder: "Machine, clock one!"

Rubble: "I'm out! I need a new can!"

Rocky: "Shoot, we out! We out!"

Zuma: "Fuck. We got a case rupture. This gun is gone."

Rubble: "We need more boxes of ammo!"

Zuma: "We got .30 on the roof."

Ryder: "All right, we got ammo outside. I'm gonna lay down some smokes. Rocky, on my signal, pop your hatch and lay down some cover fire, and Rubble you do the same."

Ryder: "Marshall grab that grease gun."

Marshall: "Copy Ryder."

Ryder: "Zuma, get ready to snatch that .30."

Zuma: "Roger."

Ryder: "All right, here we go."

Go!

SS Commander: "They are outside the tank!Pick them off."

Ryder: "Come on!"

Zuma: "Take it. Take the 30 up."

Chase: "Quick, quick, quick! Quick, quick, hurry up, Marshall!"

The SS started to climb the sides tank as Ryder shot them one by one off the tank. His gun was out of ammo.

Ryder: "Fuck."

Ryder threw his gun at an SS and pulled out his sidearm. One SS shot Ryder in the arm.

As Ryder gets into the tank he pulled SS into the hatch with him.

Chase: "FUCK FUCK FUCK Shoot him, Marsh!"

Rocky: "Fuck."

Ryder stabbed the SS in the throat killing him. Ryder them tossed the body and it rolled of the side of the tank.

Chase: "I need two more. I got two left."

Ryder: "They're getting cocky."

Zuma: "He's hit. Damn sure ain't no good leaking blood everywhere."

Ryder: "So patch me up, then."

Rocky: "Hey, take these two boxes. Put 'em down below."

Chase: "Hey, Marshall, come on. Keep it coming."

Ryder: "If a man loves the world,

the love of the fathers not in him.

For all thats in the world,

lust of the flesh, lust of the eyes,

pride of life

ifs not of the father. It's of the world.

The world and its desires pass away.

Bul he who does God's will

is gonna live forever.

Forever.

Zuma: "Lift it up."

SS Commander: "Swarm and kill them! Make them count. They're all we have."

As the commander handed rocket launchers out he then disbanded them to kill the tank crew.

Ryder: "Save your ammo, don't shoot unless you see you can be damn sure they're working their way behind us. Anybody see anything?"

Rubble: "I see nothing."

Chase: "I got nothing."

Zuma: "Nothing."

SS: "Advance, advance quickly"

Rubble" Panzerfast, four o'clock!"

Rocky: "Traverse right!"

Ryder: "He missed!"

Ryder: "Hit him with the coax!"

The Panzer penetrated the tank armor blowing thru Chase's side.

Chase: "FUCK FUCK FUCK FU."

Rocky: "Fuck Fuck Fuck No No No no no fuck no!"

Chase was dead.

Ryder: "We're still in this fight get up, we're still in this fight!"

Ryder: "Watch our right, watch our right. Stay on the .30. Keep hammering them."

Rubble: "Yeah, you motherfuckers! Come on."

Outside the tank was taking a beating from 5 machine guns. The artillery on the inside was overheating and they were running low on gas.

Rubble: "How long can we keep this up?"

Ryder: "Come on, keep shooting!"

Rubble: "I'm out! I'm out! I need a new can!

Zuma: "That was our last belt."

Ryder: "She's out! That's all there is!"

Rubble: "Fuck."

Ryder: "Don't get your panties in a bunch we still got hand weapons and the .50 who's with me?"

SS commander: "They're running low on ammunition! Finish them! This is our land! Attention!

Ryder hopped out of the tank and got on gunning the 50 cal.

SS Commander: "We are going to skin you alive!"

Ryder: "Shut up and send me more pigs to kill!"

SS commander: Fuck you!"

Ryder: "Zuma, grenades!"

Zuma: "Here, take..."

Zuma popped his head out of the hatch but was then shot in the head.

Ryder: "Fuck fuck fuck."

Zuma slumped back into the tank but then a grenade is thrown in.

Marshall: "Shit grenade."

Rocky grabbed the grenade and bent over holding the grenade to his chest, and it blew him up.

Marshall: "Fuck oh god."

Rubble: "Marshall down 12 mach..."

Rubble had been shot in the face by the machine gun as it broke thru his periscope and the glass.

Ryder: "Shit."

Marshall: "Come gets slaughtered you SS bastards."

There was a sniper covered by grass and mud sneaking towards Ryder as he was still manning the 50.

* Crack *  
Ryder: "Fuck aghhhh."

Ryder fell over after being shot thru the left side of the chest. As the sniper reloaded his rifle, Ryder then crawled back into the tank but not before being shot two more times in the chest and stomach.

* Crack *

Ryder: "I'm sorry, son. It's okay. What can you do? I did my best."

Marshall "Yeah I know. I know."

Marshall: "Fuck what do we do I... I want to give up... I want to surrender so bad."

Ryder: "Please... don't they will hurt you real bad, and they will kill you real bad too."

Marshall: "I'm scared."

Ryder: "Me too."

As an SS opened the top hatch, Ryder pulled out his revolver from his chest pocket and shot the SS in the head.

* Bang *

SS commander: "Throw a grenade."

Ryder: "There is a hatch. see it?"

Marshall: "Yea I see it."

Ryder: "Go get out of here."

Marshall cried: "Im not.. leaving you."

Ryder: "Just go please."

Marshall: "No I'm not leaving you please."

As a grenade was thrown into the hatch, it landed next to Ryder who threw it back out, killing what SS troops he could.

Ryder: "Go now Its alright, please."

Marshall crawled thru the hatch as another grenade was thrown in. * Bang *

Marshall: "Fuck."

SS Commander: "Search the tank and kill the survivors."

Later the next morning Marshall woke up under the tank. As he crawled back up the hatch he covered the bodies of his friends. As he put a coat over Ryder's body he heard a voice.

Unknown: "Search the tank, find the survivors."

Marshall grabbed Ryder's revolver and sat up against the tank wall and braced for a fight.

As a soldier opened up the hatch Marshall was shocked.

Soldier: "Easy, easy now, Ones alive."

Marshall was shocked to see the Americans rescuing him. As he stood up out of the tank he was aided out and loaded into a truck.

Marshall: "..."

As he got into the Truck he looked back at the tank that he called home. He still had Ryder's revolver in his paw.

Marahall: "Its ok... Its ok...its...

Marshall broke down crying into his paws as he was driven away from the tank. Away from his home. He survived he was going home. Back to Skye.

A/N and there is the final chapter to shells and shotguns. Hope you enjoyed it please PM me your ideas and as always please review and I will see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 life outside the tank

Author notes: "This story goes out to Alpha Cat 137. Thank you for supporting my stories. And with that lets get down and dirty.

Marshall: "Glitch wait where am I to go now?"

Glitch: "Home back to your family we are giving you an honorable discharge from the military."

Marshall: "Well its been years since I've been home."

Glitch: "go enjoy it kid, you survived."

Back in Adventure Bay...

Skye: "Oh my god Marshall your alive!"

Marshall: "Yea I love you too Skye."

Skye: "Come on we are going out to eat to celebrate."

Marshall: "No Its really not necessary."

Skye: "Nonsense Marshall I loved you everyday you were gone and now your here."

Marshall: "Ok you win."

As the two went to Schoney's to eat Skye had eaten her food and drank her soda, as she dropped her tray off at the cart it made a loud clash and Marshall freaked out.

Marshall: "Shit not a tank, where is it? Ryder, Chase? fuck they..."

Skye grabbed Marshall who franticly yelled.

Marshall: "SS shit, fuck Oh my god..."

Skye: "Calm down Marsh, Its just a tray."

Marshall was panting heavily.

Marshall: "Down 15 but I heard it."

Skye: "Look Marshall lets go home shall we?"

On the car ride home Marshall had freaked out again after the car had hit a pothole.

Marshall: "Oh shit my periscope where is it? Shells wheres the bullets? Witch way is the front? They are all around us Chase panzer!"

Skye: "No no no Marshall settle down please you are ok there are no SS troops anymore."

Marshall: "They are all around, is the tank ok? where is the turret faced?"

Skye: "Marshall its a car there is no turret."

Skye held Marshall close to her breasts and she rocked him.

Skye: "There there, your alright. "

As Skye lead him out of the car she walked him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Marshall: "I have to go back and save Ryder I have to save them!"

Skye: "No you don't have to save anyone-"

Marshall: "Yes I do they were there at the crossroads, we were fighting and we... the tank what about Cat?"

Skye pulled Marshall onto her as the two laid down on the bed together.

Skye: "I know how to help you Marsh you need some good'ol sex."

Marshall: "Ok I guess."

Skye striped down to her bra and panties as she pulled Marshall down onto of her. She undid his pants and rubbed his cock with her paw and pushed him into a deep kiss.

Marshall: "MMMPH Skye..."

She then broke the kiss and rolled on top of Marshall into the 69 position and she began sucking his cock.

Skye: "What are you waiting for start eating."

Marshall: "Ok."

As Skye sucked and Marshall picked both came into each others mouth, Marshall having more of a mess.

Marshall: "Oh Skye that was amazing, you taste amazing."

Skye pushed Marshall's hard cock into her pussy causing the both to moan and Skye rocked into Marshall's pelvis and began going up and down.

Marshall: "Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck ohhhhh."

Skye: "MMMMMAAAAARRRRRSSSSSHHHHHAAAAALLLLL!"

Skye came when Marshall came and they both exploded and fell asleep on the bed togheter.

Marshall Dream:

Marshall: "Skye where are you?"

Skye: "Over here Marsh help me!"

Marshall: "Im coming Skye hang on."

As Marshall ran twoards the sound of Skye's voice he saw the SS commander with a gun at her head.

Marshall: "No fuck no please."

SS commander: "The jobs not dont until I kill EVERYONE you LOVE."

Marshall tried to stop him but he took one step and,

* Bang *

Skye's brains and chances of flesh were scattered all over the ground and the SS commander was gone. As Marshall dropped to his knees crippled by his dead wife he picked up her lifeless body and cried, all he could do was cry.

Marshall: "Oh fuck god fuck no no no no no no fuck, SKYE NO. FUCK YOU SS my life is a fucking joke."

As Marshall picked up the gun he put it to his head and,

* Bang *

As he watched himself fall to the floor with a hole in his head he snapped awake

* POP *

Marshall: "Holly fuck, shit SS TWELVE O'CLOCK. FUCK! hit him with the coax. Shot him"

Marshall looked around the room, all he saw was darkness and Skye. Skye was awoken by Marshall's yelling and realized what happened. As she turned the light on she walked back over to Marshall.

Skye: "Marshall are you-"

Marshall hugged Skye for what felt like an eternity.

Marshall: "Holly fuck your alive, your alive, your alive, Thank god."

Skye: "I know what you need..."

As Skye wrapped her arms around his neck she pulled the covers over her and shut the light off.


End file.
